


it could've been worse

by ctibar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctibar/pseuds/ctibar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of their recruitment as soldiers, many things were left unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it could've been worse

Krista was quieter than usual during supper, absently mixing her spoon in thick broth, staring emptily at the bowl's contents. 

Ymir observed her with a slight frown, her chin resting in her palm and her food long-forgotten. Krista had been like this since saluting her loyalty to the Survey Corps, an empty shell of a person. Ymir would understand if she wept or trembled, as she did during Smith's speech, but once they had become soldiers she shed all traces of emotion.

Ymir cleared her throat noisily, pulling the smaller girl out of her mental stasis. She raised an eyebrow as their eyes met. "You okay?" 

Krista blinked a couple of times, as if settling back into reality, before forcing a smile. "I'm fine. Just tired, I suppose." 

Ymir prepared herself for a bullshit answer; she knew the other girl far too well. Even so, she felt an unexpected flicker of indignation in the pit of her stomach at such a pathetic excuse. Or at the entire situation altogether, she didn't know. Nor care, for that matter. 

"You haven't even touched your food. Our meals aren't limitless, you know." 

Krista shrugged. "I guess I'm not hungry, either." 

Ymir rolled her eyes. "Fine, then it's not going to be my fault when you can't sleep because of this." 

"I know, Ymir. I'm not your responsibility." 

The dark-haired girl didn't understand why that statement felt like a jab at her. She sighed. "Look, if you were gonna get like this, then you were better off just joining the Milit—" 

Krista slammed her spoon against the table, causing Ymir to flinch. "That's _enough_!" 

Ymir was taken aback by the sudden outburst, though she did not allow it to show on her face. She crossed her arms, smirking. "And there you are again." 

Krista's enraged expression faltered at the odd response, and the irritating satisfaction on her friend's face further pressed her curiosity. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ymir merely shrugged, ignoring the question. "It's just a waste that you made it into the top 10 and didn't take advantage of it."

Krista's hands curled into tight fists, her cheeks reddening in exasperation. "But I'm already recruited, Ymir! I deliberately chose this path for myself, and there's no way I can turn back now. So what's the point in 'what ifs' and doubts?" 

And it seemed that Krista didn't desire a response, as she shot out of her seat with her last words and stormed out of the bustling mess hall. She didn't bother to notice several turned heads. Ymir didn't chase after her, either.  

"You idiot," she muttered under her breath. _I would prefer it if you just cried on my shoulder, instead._

She wasn't supposed to join this suicide mission in the first place. She was supposed to save herself, without regard for anyone else. But even so, Ymir knew. She knew from the beginning that Krista's decision would remain unchanged in the end. Damn her and her savior complex. Damn her and her selfish selflessness. And damn her for being so difficult to protect. 

Ymir sighed, returning to what was left of her meal. _You idiot._  

* * *

 

Despite it being their last night in the trainees barracks, Ymir knew better than to think Krista left to fume in her bunk. She shoved her hands in her pockets, turning on her heels to a cluster of trees near the mouth of the forest behind their sleeping quarters. 

She slowed down to a halt when she reached the all-too familiar fallen tree trunk from Krista's previous escapist adventures, a healthy yard away from the girl. 

"You done?" she said, more so as a statement than a question.  

The girl had her head buried in her arms, motionless even after Ymir spoke. 

Ymir crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow impatiently. "Oh, so you're not gonna talk to me?" 

No response. 

Ymir sighed. "Okay, fine. Do what you will. Just don't stay out too late; something stupid might happen." 

And as she turned to walk back to the barracks, the tiniest of mumbles came from Krista's direction. 

Ymir looked over her shoulder at the girl's still form, "You need to speak louder if you want people to hear you." 

Krista heaved an unmistakable sigh, muffled by her arms, before lifting her head to say in a clear voice: "Ymir, I'm sorry." 

And before she could even finish her sentence, Ymir was already in her proximity, hand clapping on her small shoulder. 

"Wait, did I hear you correctly? Did little Krista just apologize to me? _Sincerely_? I think might be going mad." 

Krista groaned. "Stop it, Ymir." 

The older girl grinned in what looked like victory. She then swung her legs over the trunk and slid up to Krista's side until their legs were pressed together. 

Heat rose to Krista's cheeks at the suddenness of her friend's movements, but she chose to neglect the reaction in favor of what she needed to say. 

"Ymir, I really am—"

"I know." 

Krista blinked, uncertain what to make of that response. "Um, it's just that I—"

"Yeah, Krista, I know." 

And as proof of her understanding of what wasn't said, Ymir wrapped her arm firmly around Krista's shoulders, a surprising yet expected gesture, in retrospect. 

Krista hesitated briefly before gently resting her head on Ymir's shoulder, relieved at the sense of comfort it gave her. 

"And, you know, maybe I'm sorry too. For annoying you with questions and all," Ymir said, a certain edge to her voice. 

An unexpected giggle escaped from Krista, slightly vibrating against the older girl's collarbone. "Did big Ymir just apologize to me? _Sincerely_?" 

Ymir cracked a smile, leaning her cheek against Krista's hair. "Hey, at least I said it. Do I get a kiss as a reward?" 

Krista hummed in response, and the two fell into a comfortable silence. They sat like that for some time, untroubled and unmoving, before Krista eventually pulled away from the other girl and looked into her eyes, curiosity creasing her brow. 

"Why do you do that, anyway?" 

Ymir frowned. "Do what?"

"You know what I mean. The—the stuff with the affection and the kissing jokes and the off comments. _That_." 

Ymir exhaled slowly, meeting her gaze evenly."It's called flirting, dumbass." 

"That's not what I—" 

"Well, anyway," Ymir interrupted, getting up from the trunk and stretching her arms with a grunt. "It's getting dark. We should head back." 

Krista pouted, though she took the hand Ymir had offered and pulled herself up. Ymir tried not to notice that instead of letting go after she stood, Krista held onto her fingers tighter. 

In spite of themselves, and the unanswered questions and secrets buried between them, the two girls found their heartbeats racing faster as they walked hand-in-hand to the barracks. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's much more fluffy than I had originally planned. Maybe even too fluffy, in fact.


End file.
